


An Epilogue to a Monster

by themadmaiden



Category: Mayfield (RPG), Monster (Manga), Mousou Dairinin | Paranoia Agent, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmaiden/pseuds/themadmaiden
Summary: Somehow Mayfield ended up being good for Johan.





	An Epilogue to a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Or, if you take a monster who solves all his problems by killing and put him in a place where the dead are back the next day, perfectly fine and then add his sister and rp game drama, you get a really interesting character arc.
> 
> So this is what he ended up like at the end of the game. I honestly did not expect this when I first started playing him there, but hey that's roleplaying for you.

Everywhere you looked people were celebrating. They had escaped, they were free. Not even the fact that they were computer copies in a virtual reality was enough to dampen the joy of most people. It would sink in sooner or later though. Johan watched the festivities with this knowledge secure in the back of his mind. A part of him knew that this realization could destroy a few people still here. It was the same part of him that was already going over the situation he was in.  
  
Everyone greeting familiar faces.   
  
But the one he was looking for isn't there.  
  
Nothing matters then.  
  
Nothing matters but automatically he found himself locating a vacant house. It should be in the middle of things. To be around people so he can befriend and then break them while this place is new and their guard is down. He should be around people....but he doesn't want that right now.   
  
He finds something more isolated. Near the edge of the town, and he moves in.  
  
-  
  
The real question comes now. This was a world for people to create. A world of hope.  
  
He didn't belong here.  
  
But he'd come hadn't he. Something had compelled him to leave the original town as it was being destroyed around him. Perhaps it was the part of him that even now wanted to watch this new town burn that had done it.  
  
The monster wanted to destroy.  
  
_(chomp chomp)_  
  
What did his promise to his sister matter?  
  
_(munch munch)_  
  
She had promised to stay with him.  
  
_(gobble gobble)_  
  
And she was gone  
  
**(munch)**  
  
He had the power to create things now. Only a fool would give him a power like that, but he had it.  
  
In the end it was going to come down to a simple choice. Create or destroy?   
  
He only knew how to do one. He was only good at one. The monster inside wanted that one... Anna....Anna wanted....  
  
Anna had left him  _alone_. 

That should be enough and for a moment it almost is. However, he tilts his head slightly.

_'something else has come to mind'_  
  
He looks at the holes in the walls and he creates.   
  
-  
  
The house is a mess as the powers they have, only do so much each day. It's half built and sitting there but it's quiet. Johan sits at a table watching the cat nearby.  
  
Death and Slugger had checked up on him. It had been easy to see the relief in the boys eyes when he realized Johan had not stayed behind in the old town. It was strange, Death had a similar expression. They both knew what he was and yet they wanted him to be alive.   
  
In this place. Where even Anna would fear his actions.   
  
Anna knew him better then them. 

Anna still wasn't here though.

  
He's decided....for now. He's going to build a house. With a room for Anna....if she arrives....if she wants it. 

  
Slugger and Death say they will visit and somehow he knows they will.  
  
A house. Just to see what creating is like.   
  
He can always destroy it later. But for now....he can see what it's like.  
  
-  
  
He is unused to creating and the powers take some time getting used to. But he builds. The cat sleeps on his bed.   
  
The house is pleasant. There are no overly optimistic ponies to grate on his sanity. No one to pretend to. Him, the cat and sometimes Slugger and Death.   
  
The house is simple but there.   
  
And one day he smiles and no one has died to cause it.  
  
-  
  
The house is finished but he still remains. He ends up teaching in the makeshift school. He stops freezing slightly when Slugger calls him Uncle. He has discussions about life with Death and debates lesson plans with Susan.  
  
He should be dead. He should be trying to destroy the town. Break Slugger for opening up to him, manipulating his students. Death might still not last here but it does have more of a penalty than Mayfield.  
  
And yet he doesn't.  
  
He can still feel the monster there. But it's fainter then it ever has been.   
  
Maybe monsters don't copy into digital well. Maybe the town broke his remains. Maybe he was telling the truth when he told Anna he would try to stop hurting people for her sake.

Maybe.  
  
But for now it's enough.  
  
He has a name and a home and even something resembling a family.   
  
If.... _When_  Anna ....and even Tenma come back, They're going to be almost as surprised as he is.


End file.
